Spider-Gwen Vol 2 31
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * ** ** * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** * * ** ** Unnamed soldiers * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * ** * * * * ** * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Midtown ********* ********* ********** and *********** *** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Midtown ********* ********** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Midtown ********* ********** ******** ******* ******* *** *** ** Numerous unidentified realities ** *** Items: * and * * * * * * * * Events: * | Synopsis1 = On Earth-65, an injured Captain America stands by the bedside of the comatose George Stacy, remarking that she'd heard he used to read Gwen comics based on her adventures. Stating that she believes Gwen is still out there, Captain America says they just need to believe that she'll find her way home. Later, Captain America furiously confronts Matthew Murdock, who is moving out of his penthouse suite. Murdock sarcastically remarks that moving seems perfectly reasonable now that Spider-Woman has become a monster and is out to get him, and that he was attacked in his own home by a dangerous vigilante. He mocks her for being knocked out and asks if she knows what happened to Spider-Woman; but Captain America turns the tables on him and states that that it must gall him that all the effort he put into trying to corrupt Spider-Woman was wasted, revealing that S.H.I.E.L.D. now has evidence of his membership with the Hand. Murdock calls her bluff, remarking that she suspects he has a way of bringing Spider-Woman back from wherever she disappeared to; and adds that for once he's just as lost as anyone as to what happened to his nemesis. On Earth-8, Utau reads off a list of ingredients from a box of cereal as he, Utaa, and Spider-Boy sit at the Amazing Eight's kitchen table. As Utau remarks that the cereal is essentially tree bark, an exasperated Utaa asks how he can betray him when the fate of the Multiverse hangs in the balance. Utau retorts that he never liked Utaa's plan to begin with, and as Watchers their duty is to only observe and never interfere. Agast, Utaa demands to know how he can say that. The middle-aged Venomized Gwen interrupts as she and Charlotte Morales-Stacy enter, chiding Utaa for whisper-yelling. Gwen states that she's not holding the Watchers prisoner, saying she only took their interdimensional travel devices to prevent the Watchers from hurting the kids. Utaa asks why Spider-Boy calls Gwen "Mom" with an odd inflection, and Max mockingly retorts that it's obvious that the Gwen in front of them isn't their mother; Charlotte adding that she's an alternate universe counterpart, and they show up all the time. Utaa incredulously states that's impossible as all incarnations of Gwen Stacy in the multiverse have been documented, adding that this Gwen is also an incarnation of Venom; to the derision of Maximilian and Charlotte. On Earth-617, Tony Stark wryly asks Gwen-617 and Gwen-65 if they're clones or evil robots, adding that he's almost as smart as he is handsome and rich, and that twin college co-eds don't show up on anyone's doorstep without it being a trap. Disgusted by his self-absorbed sleaziness, Gwen-65 angrily asks her counterpart how this is any better than asking her creepy science professor; Gwen-617 chiding her for whisper-yelling. Gwen-617 introduces herself, telling Stark that Gwen-65 is her sister "Stacy Stacy" and that they require his help on double-checking a revolutionary scientific theory. As Gwen-617 lays into the purple prose, Gwen-65 grows increasingly agitated and cuts Gwen-617 off, demanding to know if Stark wants to be part of the biggest scientific discovery since the Negative Zone and threatening to go to Reed Richards if he doesn't. In Stark's lab, he and Ant-Man go over Gwen-617's calculations, Pym asking Stark if he's showed Reed to Stark's derision. Waiting in the hall outside, Gwen-65 unconvincingly remarks that she's seen crazier things than the thin spots in the boundaries between dimensions. Stark exits the lab and states that he and Ant-Man agree that the Gwens have found "a precious pearl" of a scientific discovery, asking what led them to it. Gwen-617 awkwardly attempts to explain without giving Gwen-65's identity away, but Gwen-65 cuts her off and states she knows someone who traversed the Multiverse by punching through brittle spots. Stark wonders why they need him if they're so certain, and Gwen-617 remarks that she ran the math through Empire State University's ancient supercomputer and wanted to get it checked out. Stark sneers at the benefits of math, asking if she thinks Reed Richards, Bruce Banner, or Victor von Doom got where they are now because of math. Cutting across Gwen-617 incredulously asking if Doctor Doom is really one of his positive examples, Stark asks if they are prepared to risk everything to prove their theory is even partially true. Gwen-617 hesitates, but Gwen-65 responds affirmatively. Rummaging in his pockets, Stark remarks their thin spots are just a wild theory without something from another dimension to use for calibration, but remarks that he's rich enough to invest in long-shots as he tosses them a device. later, Gwen-617 and Venom stand at the base of the George Washington Bridge, Gwen-617 responding to Venom's incredulity by stating that the boundary between dimensions is thinnest just above the surface of the water. Venom hopefully suggests swimming, but Gwen-617 states she'd need to hit it at a high velocity to punch through. Noting Venom's dismay, Gwen-617 asks her what's wrong; but Venom assures her that it's nothing. Gwen-617 volunteers to accompany her, but Venom refuses - saying that if they're wrong the impact could kill her. When Venom refuses, Gwen-617 states it's obvious that something's terrified her, though she's not sure whether it's because of Gwen-65 being convinced that something terrible is going to happen to her at this spot or because of their mutual failure-complex; stating they need to face this together. Giving Gwen-617 the finger, Venom reluctantly acquiesces and carries her to the top of the bridge. Gwen-65 thanks Gwen-617 for helping her come to terms with herself, Gwen-617 asking her to promise to never lose sight of how lucky she is no matter what the future has in-store. Gwen dives off the bridge and punches through the barrier between dimensions. Narrating these events, the middle-aged Gwen-617 remarks to the Watchers that her meeting with Gwen-65 changed her fate and inspired her to move forward along a new path, using her scientific acumen to become a police detective and taming the Venom symbiote to become a superhero; later finding out about the shared fate of so many other Gwens across the Multiverse. Utaa accuses Gwen-617 of instigating a temporal paradox to bring about her own existence, but Gwen-617 remarks that the Watchers should know better than anyone that the Multiverse is a web with many intersecting strands. Gwen-617 remarks that Earth-65 was going down a dark and toxic path, closing itself off to the infinite possibilities; and that to ensure its future remained unwritten they intervened. Utaa asks if she's referring to herself and the Venom symbiote, but Charlotte snidely retorts that Gwen-617 is talking about all the Gwen Stacies of the Multiverse, including her mother. Realizing the implications, Utau asks why the Spider-Gwens avoided taking part in the Totem War; but Gwen-617 asks how he could forget that Gwen-65 was involved. Outraged at the existence of a multiversal Council of Spider-Women kept secret from the Watchers, Utaa accuses them of committing criminal conspiracy to undermine the fabric of reality; Gwen-617 sarcastically responding that all they really conspire to do is have brunch. When she admits to having removed Gwen-65 from her timeline to prevent her from reneging her decision to spare Matt Murdock, Utau furiously confronts her only to be rebuked for the dereliction of his duties. Calling up a map of the Multiverse, Gwen-617 commends Utaa for sensing the skeins of Earth-65 being reshaped into something new; adding he seems disappointed that his fears of Earth-8 becoming a dystopia at the hands of a sinister villain were unfounded. Gwen-617 dares the Watchers to use their ability to warp time and space in order to try something new and unpredictable. Before she can continue, her Dimensional Travel Watch dings, alerting her to a crime in-progress in her homeworld. Hugging Max and Charlotte goodbye, Gwen-617 says she'll take them with her when they're older -- adding or when their mother's not looking in a whisper. As she steps through the portal, Gwen-617 addresses the two Watchers, telling them that while she can't judge them for fighting to protect what they care about they should stop expecting the multiverse to follow set paths and appreciate the myriad of infinite possibilities that change brings. On Earth-65, J. Jonah Jameson sits at his desk and asks why Venom chose to come to him rather than the police. Venom responds that she doesn't trust the police anymore, nor does she trust Jameson - who was the one responsible for pinning Peter Parker's death on her without evidence and instigated the manhunt against her for the sake of publicity. However, Venom notes that she chose to come forward to him because he was involved right from the start, and trusts that he won't walk away from an exclusive exposé interview revealing the truth about Spider-Woman - unmasking herself as Gwen Stacy. | Solicit = GWENOM PART 6 • Gwen’s on a one-way road into darkness. If anyone can help her find her way back into the light… • It’s. GWEN. STACY. • But is the universe trying to save her, or does fate only hold one end for Gwen? | Notes = * This issue was originally solicited as part of the ''Gwenom'' story arc. * Officer Richie Rogers' appearance is a continuity error, he was killed by the Kingpin in . * This issue contains a handbook entry for Gwen Stacy which mentions the following characters: ** Helen VogelCategory:Helen Vogel (Earth-617)/Mentions ** Otto OctaviusCategory:Otto Octavius (Earth-617)/Mentions ** Penguin StacyCategory:Penguin Stacy (Earth-8311)/Mentions ** Earth-8312Category:Earth-8312/Mentions | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included